Let The Games Begin
by LionLover23
Summary: Hello there. My name is Ayano Aishi and I have a strong desire. A desire to kill. A desire to love. A desire to hate. All I want is to be in Senpai's arms, but this doesn't seem to be the case. Other females want him. I simply cannot sit back and let this happen. They will have to go. And like my mother always said: "Life is a game to win." So, let the games begin.
1. Prolouge

Senpai.

Taro Yamada.

Call him what you wish, but just know that he is _mine_. No one else is allowed to have him. Only me. And I'll make sure it stays that way. Recently at school, I've noticed that a couple of... _girls_ even dare to form feelings for him. More specifically, seven girls in total. And two faculty members even. Just the thought of Senpai of even forming a loving relationship with any of them makes me sick to my stomach.

Even his sister counts as my rival.

So I have TEN rivals in total.

Sounds like a lot, doesn't it?

I am not afraid of any of them. I will _**not**_ let them have my Senpai. He is mine, and I'm going to make sure they get that.

Once they're dead, of course.

 _ **And we'll first start with Osana Najimi, Senpai's best friend since childhood.**_

* * *

 _ **What do I say here? Well I guess I'll start off by saying that this is the first time I have wrote in a LONG time, so just kind of bear with me here. But I have recently gotten inspiration based off the story "The Mind of a Yandere". It is amazing and I suggest that you go check it out! What you will get from me is simple. Each chapter will be Yandere-Chan eliminating her rivals, each time a different way.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys thinks of this so far in the reviews. Oh, and thanks for reading this tidbit! ^.^**_


	2. The Tsundere

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Ayano growls and slams her fist on the snooze button on her alarm beside her bed. Having an alarm was pointless. Every kid knows to wake up to go to school. It was their job as a young human to do so. Ayano sits up slowly from her bed and stretches, feeling satisfying pops and cracks throughout her body.

She swings her legs over her bed and stands up. Today was Monday, the most hated day of the week. But it was all the same in Ayano's point of view. There was no day she preferred. Everyday felt the same, almost like a never ending loop.

Ayano trudges to her dresser, opens it, and gets out her school uniform. She blinks.

It was so plain.

Akedemi High School could do so much better than this. Ayano slips on her outfit and puts on her black thigh high socks. She then looks at herself in the mirror.

"Good. Time to brush my teeth." She mutters, although happily. Ayano skips over to the far right of her room and stops.

There, in it's beauty, was her Senpai Shrine. The emotionless teen grabs the blue and white toothbrush from it and proceeds to lick the bristles. She then shudders in content. This was not her toothbrush.

It was Senpai's.

Ayano licks her teeth and walks to her own bathroom. She grabs some toothpaste and starts to brush her teeth, grinning from ear to ear.

Using Senpai's toothbrush gave her so much pleasure every morning. It gave her the idea of what his mouth would taste like. What their first kiss would be like.

Oh Senpai.

i would do anything to have you.

I would even _**kill**_ for you, my love.

* * *

Ayano keeps a cold look on her face as she enters the gates to Akedemi High. She had no friends. No acquaintances. She would go to school and come back home and repeat. However, she did have an associate.

Info-Chan.

She knew Ayano would need help eliminating her rivals in order to achieve her goal. So Info-Chan had first messaged Ayano, explaining to her that she would be more than happy to help her out with her mission, all in exchange of panty shots.

Ayano was at first hesitant at the idea of taking photos of other girls' panties, but once Info-Chan gave her sweet information on her first rival, she no longer had a problem with it.

Repulsive, but it works.

Ayano sighs and walks towards the doors of her school, heading straight to her locker. Once she entered the lock combination, her locker opened, revealing different materials that Ayano deemed 'Senpai Worthy'. She collected a used bandage, a tissue he used, a pen that he chewed on, and his gym shirt.

His sweaty shirt smelt amazing.

And she would always smell it before heading off to class, to her as a sign of good luck.

Once Ayano gathered her materials, she slammed her locker shut, making sure no one had seen the inside of it. The coast was clear. Not a single person paid her no mind.

And that's exactly how she liked it.

"Come on Taro-kun, I don't like being kept waiting! I don't want to be late to class again!"

Ayano's heart nearly stops.

The yandere whips her head, glaring at the person who dares talk to her Senpai in such a rude manner. Then her eyes narrow, eyebrows furrowing.

Osana Najimi.

Oh, how she loathed that name.

That girl has no right to even be in Senpai's presence. She is a mere peasant while her Senpai lies far above her, labeled as the prince.

And princes don't hang around with peasants.

Osana and Taro walked right past Ayano, but not without Osana glancing over her shoulder and pouting.

"And who are you looking at, Baka?! Don't you know it's rude to stare at people? Pfft, creep."

And Osana continues to walk with Taro.

Ayano punches her locker in pure rage, creating a large noticeable dent. Oh, she is going to make Osana ** _suffer_**.

* * *

Once the bell rung for lunch, Ayano leaves class with her peers. She spent the whole class period thinking of ways to eliminate Osana and a sinister grin creeps on her face. The yandere goes up another flight of stairs, heading straight towards the Art Club.

She steps inside and nods to herself.

No one was in there.

"Now, I know Osana-chan likes to stand near the railing by herself during lunch. I assume she may be thinking over on how to confess to my beloved Senpai. No matter."

Ayano looks through the materials that the club had to offer until she finally found what she was looking for.

A screwdriver.

The yandere smiles. "This will make sure she stays away from him...for good."

Ayano quickly leaves the Art Club and runs up two more flights of stairs, wanting to be the first one there at her destination. Once she arrived, she saw that Osana was not there yet.

Perfect.

Ayano walks over to the fan and crouches down, holding the screwdriver tightly in her hand. "Hmm, let's see here."

She drives the screwdriver into one of the bolts and turns, watching in satisfaction at it came loose and fell to the ground. She proceeds to do the same to the other three bolts. The yandere removes the plastic piece from the fan, exposing it's large spinning blades going at a fast pace. Ayano throws the plastic piece off the roof.

She can dispose of it in another way.

Remembering her mission, Ayano leaves the area and stands near a bench.

She had to not look suspicious.

She plays around on her phone, pretending to look at least bit of interested. She has seen other girls at school do the same thing so she figured it would be best to be somewhat normal to them.

But she was far from normal.

Looking up, she sees her target walking to her usual spot, although it looks like she has something on her mind. Ayano silently follows Osana, listening on what she was muttering about.

"God I'm so stupid. Why can't I be nice to Taro-kun for once in my life?."

She sighs.

"But if I start being nice to him all of sudden, he may think I'm flirting with him. And I can't let that happen. I love him too much..."

Ayano's head twitches violently when she heard the last sentence.

 _Oh no no no, she cannot love him. Only I can have him. Senpai will be happy once you're out of his life and he'll be proud of me. Very proud of me._

Ayano stands up and slowly approaches Osana from behind. Her head twitched again violently as her face turned dark. And she only had one thing on her mind: _KILL_

The yandere tugs hard on Osana's left pigtail.

"Ow! That hurts-"

Ayano shoves Osana's face into the blades, watching happily as her body twitched from such a powerful force. Blood sprayed all over her, the ground, and the wall, which will be difficult to remove the stains. Osana's long orange hair gets caught in the blades, causing it to stop abruptly and an eventual small explosion, decapitating the tsundere.

Ayano's smile only got more sinister as she stared at the dead body that laid before her.

"Yes. I did it. I finally killed Osana. And it felt amazing to do so! But now I have to go before someone sees me."

Ayano runs at a fast pace through the doors and down the stairs. When she was at the first floor, she took a sharp left turn out the other set of doors and runs straight to the showers.

No blood means no arrest.

Ayano removes her school uniform and goes over to the shower. She turns it on, feeling the warm water hit her skin. The yandere grabs hold of a sponge and starts to scrub her body clean from blood. Once she was satisfied, Ayano stands up and dries herself off with a nearby towel and slips on a fresh clean uniform.

"Now to dispose of the evidence. Although, I should just leave Osana's body on the roof. Just to let the school know who they're messing with."

Ayano carries her bloody uniform with her and runs to the front entrance of the school , seeing the plastic piece that was once part of the fan that killed Osana. She carries the piece on her right hand and her bloody uniform in the left and runs again, this time to the incinerator.

Normally, the delinquents would be there, but since it's currently lunch time, they were gone.

Ayano throws away the uniform, the piece of plastic, and the screwdriver in the incinerator and turns it on.

A disturbing smile stretches on Ayano's as she threw her head back and erupted in insane laughter.

Burn the evidence.

No one will know.

And no one will know who did it.

And she has her Mother to thank with the useful information on killing.

 _I'm now one step closer to winning Senpai's heart._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this whoever you are, it really means a lot to me just by looking at the views! ^^ I actually had fun writing this chapter, but I feel like I didn't give it my best shot. Oh well. I thought it was pretty good though.**

 **Follow and favorite this story if you want to see more chapters from me! :)**


End file.
